When composing a response to an electronic message on a computer, such as a desktop or laptop, sufficient screen real estate typically exists such that the response text can be displayed on the screen at the same time as the original text being responded to. The user is able view the original text while composing the response text to guide his or her response.
However, many mobile devices often lack the screen real estate to view the original text while composing the response text. This forces the user to scroll or jump between the response area of a message and the original text in order to be reminded of the context and the points to address in the response.